Many different types of facial masks for protecting the wearer against breathing in dangerous fumes, preventing cross-infection and the like are known. It is also known to wear goggles to protect eyes. Conventionally, breathing masks and goggles are separate items and have to be put on and taken off separately. This can be inconvenient for the wearer whilst working. Further, conventional spectacle-type arms for fitting goggles onto the head can be prone to slipping off unintentionally. This can be particularly problematic when the facemask interferes with the normal fit of the goggles/spectacles. Different facial shapes and different shapes of glasses/goggles can also mean that conventional facemasks can be uncomfortable to wear, or difficult to fit.
There is therefore a need for a wearable protective device that can be securely attached to a wearer's head during use and/or can provide a good degree of adjustability so that different shapes/sizes of faces can be easily and comfortably accommodated.